Our studies focus on the mechanism of apoptosis in neuronal cells induced by rhodopsin mutant proteins. We are using Drosophila as a model system, concentrating on the effects of specific rhodopsin mutations that also cause apoptosis in the human eye. Our goal is to elucidate the apoptotic activation mechanism by means of genetic, molecular biological, biochemical, behavioral and electrophysiological techniques.